The Boss's Daughter is A Ballerina
by Liv2Dance
Summary: Chappie 3 up! rated M for future lemon and language.
1. Hello

She was a typical sixteen-going-on-seventeen female by the name of Kagome. Kagome had a loving family, wonderful friends and a good shot at getting a scholarship to Julliard in New York City, something she'd dreamed about since the time she laced up her very first Pointe shoes at the age of ten. She had just walked into her home away from home, the dance studio she had been going to since she was four.

Looking around, she saw that there was a light on in the back room and though that the owner, Cindy, had been going in and out, so decided to leave it on and go ahead into the studio's large "room A." She sat on one of the stacks of mats and dug out her shoes. She stood up, took her jeans and tank top off, revealing her leotard and tights. She slipped one foot into the shoe she had dug out moments ago and pointed her toes so she could lace them up. She started from the back, wrapping up and moving quickly.

When she was finally finished lacing, she started warm ups. She finished and walked over to the gargantuan stereo system in the corner of the room and pressed play. She got in position for when the music started. The first bars of the introduction to Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake Overture started, and she was off, a blur of black and pale pink. She knew where she was going, but she had no idea who was watching her.

Three men, all similar in appearance, stood on the window side of a two way mirror, taking in the sight before them. When the music stopped, the youngest man, about eighteen, spoke.

"Father, she proves to be a very good choice, I think I am starting to like the idea of her being my w-" He was cut off when the stereo started flowing and Usher sang "Yeah." Kagome had, in the time it took Inuyasha to say those words, changed her shoes, put her street clothes back on and got in position for another dance. Inuyasha took one look at what his half-brother was gesturing at with his thumb and instantly, his jaw dropped.

The future Mrs. Inuyasha Takahashi was doing a hip-hop routine that would make anyone's mouth dry. He was so engrossed in it; he didn't even realize that his father and older half-brother had left to let him talk to Kagome alone. The only thing that brought him out of the trance was that the music had stopped and Kagome was walking toward the door. He quickly stood up and strode to the opposite side of the room, so as not to frighten her when she came out of the studio.

Kagome opened the door, stepped out and closed it behind her. She slung her backpack onto her shoulder and looked around the lobby to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything when lo and behold, there's a man propped up against the wall with his arms folded, wearing a pair of jeans and an open, button up shirt over a sleeveless tank.

"So, I was watching you just now and I think you're really good." He said when he was sure she noticed him.

"Thank you. Is there something I can do for you?" She asked, not wanting to be rude.

"Actually, there is," Inuyasha said, then smirked, "Kagome." After he said her name, Kagome ran for the door and almost had the doorknob turned when an arm shot out from behind her and held the door closed. Warm breath whispered into her ear. "Ya know, hanyous aren't the best people to make brash actions around." He put one claw on her neck, by her left ear and traced all the way to the right ear and smirked when she shuddered. He stepped back, sensing that she was a little more frightened than he wanted her.

She took a deep breath and said "I feel at such a disadvantage, you know my name, but I don't remember you telling me yours."

"My name's Inuyasha Takahashi. There's something that I need to talk to you about. Please come with me." He put a hand on her lower back and pushed gently when she didn't move. 'Don't make this man mad Kagome' she kept telling herself. When they arrived outside in the rear of the studio, she saw a black limo and prayed that this man wasn't in the mafia, enlisted by Kouga to kill her. That man always hated her, ever since she broke up with him to advance further into dance.

He must have been reading her mind at that moment because what he said totally corresponded with her thoughts, "don't worry, we're not going to kill ya." She looked at him and he shrugged and said "I could sense your fear, a fear that only comes when someone's about to be murdered." Her better judgment screamed against it but she couldn't help it and asked "And you would know this how?"

"Because I've killed someone before." He said with a smirk.

"I was afraid of that." She replied. They had finally arrived at the limo and Inuyasha opened the door. What she saw was something she didn't want to see.


	2. Something In Common

"What am I doing here?" she asked herself quietly. It was early the first night in Inuyasha's house and she couldn't believe she was standing at his door, knocking because she couldn't sleep. It was a strange feeling, the one that told her to be near as possible to him. 'It's only 8 o'clock, I'm not tired.'

Not long after she knocked, and answer came…a gorgeous hanyou standing before her in a wife beater and a pair of boxers. "What do you want?" he asked harshly.

"Oh…um never mind." She said hastily and turned to leave, stopped by an arm that had wrapped around her waist. She felt a little awkward having him nuzzle her neck from behind.

"I know something's wrong, now just tell me what it is."

"I said never mind," she replied, meanwhile trying to get him the hell off her.

After a minute, she got him to let go and headed to her room. She pushed the door open and rummaged through a duffel bag with the kanji for "fluid movement" on the side. She finally pulled out a pair of shoes and two wooden blocks, some tape and a CD case. She promptly headed for the training room in the basement.

When she arrived, she popped a CD into the stereo built into the wall. She pressed play and a fast paced beat started and she started stretching. She started her high kicks and was on her second one when her balance was lost, thus causing her to drop her foot. All because the doorway was obstructed by her fiancé, watching her. He walked in and took a shoe by the cross strings and held it out to her. "Won't you need these?"

"I don't wear them when I stretch, or I'll ruin them."

He started flipping through her CD case and stopped at a certain one and raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "Evanescence? Taking Back Sunday? These are a little hardcore for a dancer, no?"

"They would be if I was a dancer by choice." She muttered, not expecting him to hear her.

"Then, what are you by choice?"

"I'm skater"

"Hell no." he replied looking at her.

"So, that's bad?" she asked.

"Kinda."

"Then what are you, Mr. High and Mighty?"

"I am a gang leader. Enough said."

He pulled a stack of training mats up and sat on them.

"Don't let me interrupt."

All she could do was roll her eyes and start stretching again. Suddenly her phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"_Kagome, I hurt my foot and won't be able to dance at the arts center, I'm really sorry."_

"It's ok. Accidents happen. Take care of yourself." And she hung up.

"It would appear you're at a disadvantage." Inuyasha said as he smirked.

"Well it's not like you'd be able to help." She said.

"You'd be surprised."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I can help you…as long as you let me mark you."

"Fine. I don't suppose you'd let another guy help me…?"

"Nope."

"That's what I thought," she said as she walked over to him and he took her by the shoulders and turned her around before pushing his fangs into her neck harshly.

"What now?" he asked.

"Just watch." She smirked as she showed him the moves.

When he'd finally learned them, she started the music and they started dancing.

She started shaking her hips as the music started then froze.

Inuyasha took over as he started dancing.

Kagome started again and they soon both started.

After they had finished, they were slightly sweaty because of the pace of the dance and the explicit level of the dance.

The door opened and the family stood there, not believing what they just saw. Souta ran up to Kagome and into her arms. He asked why she let the scary man touch her like that.

"Because Hojo got hurt and Inuyasha is my new partner."

"Well now you kids can have some time to get to know each other," Mrs. Higurashi said.

Kagome glared at her mother.

"We're going to head home, good night Kagome."

"NO!!! I DON'T WANNA LEAVE!!!!!!" Souta exclaimed.

"He can stay with Kagome and I, if no one objects," Inuyasha said, in an attempt to get on Kagome's good side.

"Well, I think it's fine if Inutaisho and Izayoi don't have problems."

"Not a problem."

"That's really sweet of you, thanks." Kagome said after her family had left and Inuyasha's family had gone to bed.

"No Prob. Anything else you want me to help ya with?"

"Well there is another dance but I don't want to ask too much."

"Not a problem at all. Besides, like your mom said, it'll give us time to get to know each other."

"Well I guess."

"Cool, what song?"

"It's called Good Enough. It's by-"

"Evanescence." He finished.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"It's one of my favorites." He replied.

"Wow. Cool."

"So what dance style is it?"

"Lyrical."

"Sounds easy enough."


	3. Memories

Kagome pressed play as the music flowed around the couple, enveloping them in music's sweet blanket.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome out of the split she had, much to his inner demon sexuality's pleasure, went into at the start of the dance by pulling her up and lifting her left arm above her head and was about to spin her around when she lowered herself down to stand normally.

"Dammit!" she cursed quietly

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, worried he had hurt her.

"Oh, nothing, when I try to do those pique turns, I go on my toes, not on my foot."

Inuyasha winced, "That's gotta hurt."

"Yeah, my ankle cracks and sometimes gives out. Happened during a rehearsal three years ago and I almost wasn't able to dance."

"So, you gonna spend the night with me or you going back to your room?"

"Where did they put Souta?"

"My room."

"I was afraid of that."

"So, my room then?"

"Yeah."

"Come on let's go." He said as he led her to his room, shortly after pausing to allow her to get her belongings she had brought down.

When they got to his room, Kagome was horrified to see her luggage and boxes in the corner with a note on top from her mother saying _"Kagome, I had your stuff moved here since you will be getting married in a month. GET USED TO SLEEPING IN THE SAME BED. I WILL HAVE SERVANTS REPORTING BACK AS TO YOUR SLEEPING ARRANGEMENTS, SO DON'T THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH IT!!!!!! –Mom."_

"Oh no." Kagome gasped, causing Inuyasha to look over her shoulder from behind and read the note she held in her small hands.

"What's so wrong about that? We _are_ getting married soon."

"My mother told me that she would try to get me out of it and I guess it didn't work. Hell, I guess that's what you get for trusting someone who hates you. Besides, it's better to stay here with someone that won't hit me every time I do something upon my own volition."

"I would never hit you." He said, a little taken aback at her nonchalant attitude about the abuse she had endured.

"A little, I mean, I am only 16."

"How do you think I feel? I've just barely turned 18!" he replied

"Sure, because 18 year old guys are supposed to be able to run from woman to woman and not have a care in the world, right?! Well, you know, I don't care if you run around, because I won't be here to find out about it!"

"Oh, and just where will you be?" he asked, suddenly angered by this little female wench who was yelling at him.

"Juilliard." She replied.

"Julie did what?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Juilliard School of the Performing Arts," she replied, a little annoyed.

"Wait, that's the one in New York City right?" He asked, realization dawning in his amber eyes.

"Yes, you know of it?" she asked, a little thrown off that he knew where she was going to be.

"Yeah, I applied and got accepted."

"Oh, HELL NO!"

"Dammit woman, don't yell!" he said, massaging his ears to try and get the pain to go away.

"Well, you get accepted to a college that I just happen to get a scholarship to and I'm not supposed to be freaked out? Well, I got news for ya, I'M FREA-"

She didn't finish her sentence because she was pushed against a wall and, quite frankly, her mouth was being, ahem, otherwise occupied. Meanwhile, Inuyasha was busy exploring every nook and cranny of her mouth with his tongue. When the kiss finally ended after she quit struggling, Inuyasha let her go and stepped back, allowing her some room to breathe and organize herself.

"Why'd you do that?" She asked, putting a hand up to her lips, touching them softly.

"Feh. I hadda shut ya up somehow. Maybe next time you won't yell at me if ya don't want to be rammed into a wall like that."

"Kagome? Are you ok? I thought you were yelling a second ago." Both teenagers turned to see a young boy, about six, standing in the doorway holding a teddy bear.

"It's all right Souta, did you have a nightmare?" Kagome asked when she saw the tear stains on her younger brother's face.

"Uh huh. It was about Naraku. He tried to hurt you again, I'm scared."

"Wait a minute…who's Naraku, and how did he try to hurt Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, turning toward Souta.

"It's nothing It happened a long time ag-" Kagome started but got cut off by Inuyasha.

"Did I ask you? NO! I asked your brother, so shut up and let him talk." He said, making Kagome jump a little.

"Well, our mom has a stepbrother and he came to visit. We used to have the same room and one night when he was there, he came into our room and used one of these long arm thingies that shot out of his back to pin me to the wall. He took Kagome and knocked her onto the floor and took off all her clothes. I guess he must have been distracted and didn't notice that I had gotten free. I knocked him out and then called the cops."

"So," Inuyasha said, turning to Kagome, "He tried to rape you?"

"Yeah."

"Were you hurt?" He asked.

"I have scars on my shoulders and on my lower abdomen below my navel." She said, exposing the areas to his amber vision that was starting to tint red. Kagome got frightened and backed away from him as his eyes started switching to red. The crimson color was almost too much for her to bear to see coming from his gorgeous amber-gold eyes.

"And when were you going to tell me about this?" He asked, raising his voice.

"Never. I didn't want you to know. It's embarrassing." She said, putting her head down.

Before she knew it, she was being gripped by a force that was unexplainable.


End file.
